valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic
Prerequisite Description: 'Takes advantage of their target's minds, manipulating the weak-willed, and distracting the strong-willed. '''Class Buff: '+4 Charisma 'Class Debuff: '-2 Speed, -1 Movement 'Magic/Energy: '''Magic '''Class Type: '''Caster '''Limitations: '-5 to concentration checks when using mind spells 'Combat Style: '''Mind '''Ability types: '''Attack, Defense, Unique, Projectile, Ultimate. '''Profession Bonus: '''Can roll for success when dealing with fortunes. Class Level Table Special/Feat Information '''Spell Proficiency (10) ' Choose one Mind ability to master in. '''Spell Proficiency (50) Choose Another mind ability to master in. Prestige Proficiency (100) Choose your last mind ability Knowledge (Astral) Knowledge (Extraplaner) Psychometabolism # Thicken Skin : Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your Endurance for 2 # Animal Affinity : Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. Chameleon: Gain +10 enhancement bonus on Hide checks. Empathic Transfer : Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. # Ectoplasmic Form: You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fly slowly. Hustle: Instantly gain a move action. # Metamorphosis: Assume shape of creature or object. Psychic Vampire: Touch attack drains 2 power points/level from foe. # Psionic Revivify A X: Return the dead to life before the psyche leaves the corpse. Psychofeedback: Boost Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution at the expense of one or more other scores. Restore Extremity: Return a lost digit, limb, or other appendage to subject. # Restoration, Psionic: Restores level and ability score drains. # Fission: You briefly duplicate yourself. # Fusion : You combine your abilities and form with another. # Metamorphosis, Greater : Assume shape of any nonunique creature or object each round. Psychokinesis # Control Object: Telekinetically animate a small object. # Control Air A: You have control over wind speed and direction. Energy Missile A: Deal 3d6 energy damage to up to five subjects. # Energy Cone A: Deal 5d6 energy damage in 60-ft. cone. # Control Body A: Take rudimentary control of your foe’s limbs. Energy Ball A: Deal 7d6 energy damage in 20-ft. radius. Inertial Barrier: Gain DR 5/-. # Energy Current A: Deal 9d6 damage to one foe and half to another foe as long as you concentrate. Fiery Discorporation A: Cheat death by discorporating into nearby fire for one day. # Dispelling Buffer: Subject is buffered from one dispel psionics effect. Null Psionics Field: Create a field where psionic power does not function. # Reddopsi: Powers targeting you rebound on manifester. # Telekinetic Sphere, Psionic: Mobile force globe encapsulates creature and moves it. # Tornado Blast A: Vortex of air subjects your foes to 17d6 damage and moves them. Psychoportation # Burst: Gain +10 ft. to speed this round. Detect Teleportation A: Know when teleportation powers are used in close range. # Dimension Swap A: You and ally or two allies switch positions. Levitate, Psionic: Subject moves up and down at your direction. # Astral Caravan : You lead astral traveler-enabled group to a planar destination. # Dimensional Anchor, Psionic: Bars extra dimensional movement. Dismissal, Psionic: Forces a creature to return to its native plane. Fly, Psionic: You fly at a speed of 60 ft. # Baleful Teleport : Destructive teleport deals 9d6 damage. Teleport, Psionic: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. Teleport Trigger: Predetermined event triggers teleport. # Banishment, Psionic : Banishes extraplanar creatures. # Dream Travel A: Travel to other places through dreams. Ethereal Jaunt, Psionic: Become ethereal for 1 round/level. # Time Hop, Mass A: Willing subjects hop forward in time. # Teleportation Circle, Psionic: Circle teleports any creatures inside to designated spot. Time Regression X: Relive the last round. Clairsentience # Destiny Dissonance: Your dissonant touch sickens a foe. Precognition: Gain +2 insight bonus to one roll. # Clairvoyant Sense: See and hear a distant location. Object Reading A: Learn details about an object’s previous owner. Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions: You can find out about an area’s past. # Escape Detection: You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. Fate Link A: You link the fates of two targets. # Anchored Navigation A: Establish a mishap-free teleport beacon. Remote Viewing X: See, hear, and potentially interact with subjects at a distance. # Clairtangent Hand A: Emulate far hand at a distance. Second Chance: Gain a reroll. # Precognition, Greater: Gain +4 insight bonus to one roll. # Fate of One: Reroll any roll you just failed. # Hypercognition: You can deduce almost anything. # Metafaculty X: You learn details about any one creature. Metacreativity # Astral Construct : Creates astral construct to fight for you. Minor Creation, Psionic: Creates one cloth or wood object. # Psionic Repair Damage A: Repairs construct of 3d8 hit points +1 hp/level. # Concealing Amorpha, Greater: Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. Ectoplasmic Cocoon A: You encapsulate a foe so it can’t move. # Fabricate, Psionic: Transforms raw goods to finished items. Quintessence: You collapse a bit of time into a physical substance. # Hail of Crystals A: A crystal explodes in an area, dealing 9d4 slashing damage. # Crystallize: Turn subject permanently to crystal. Fabricate, Greater Psionic: Transforms a lot of raw goods to finished items. # Ectoplasmic Cocoon, Mass A: You encapsulate all foes in a 20-ft. radius. # Astral Seed: You plant the seed of your rebirth from the Astral Plane. # Genesis X: You instigate a new demiplane on the Astral Plane. True Creation X: As psionic major creation, except items are completely real. Telepathy # Charm, Psionic : Makes one person your friend. Mindlink : You forge a limited mental bond with another creature. # Aversion A: Subject has aversion you specify. Brain Lock A: Subject cannot move or take any mental actions. Read Thoughts: Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. Suggestion, Psionic A: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. # Crisis of Breath A: Disrupt subject’s breathing. Empathic Transfer, Hostile A: Your touch transfers your hurt to another. False Sensory Input A: Subject sees what isn’t there. # Dominate, Psionic A: Control target telepathically. Mindlink, Thieving A: Borrow knowledge of a subject’s power. Modify Memory, Psionic: Changes 5 minutes of subject’s memories. Schism: Your partitioned mind can manifest lower level powers. # Metaconcert A: Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. Mind Probe: You discover the subject’s secret thoughts. # Mind Switch A, X: You switch minds with another. # Crisis of Life A: Stop subject’s heart. # Mind Seed X: Subject slowly becomes you. # Mind Switch, True X: A permanent brain swap. Psychic Chirurgery X: You repair psychic damage or impart knowledge of new powers.